1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ejector mechanism for an electrical card connector, and particularly to an ejector mechanism with anti-mishandling means.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computers are widely used for small volume and convenience for carrying. The limited space inside a notebook computer cannot accommodate too many devices and components, so the notebook computer is usually equipped with an electrical card connector for mating with various cards, such as a memory card, an extended memory card and a hard disk, etc. However, each card mentioned above is inserted into the notebook computer fully or almost fully, so a large force is required to pull it out. In addition, the card extends only a very little portion outside the notebook computer; such makes it difficult to manually grasp the card and release it out of the notebook computer. To ease the releasing of a card, an electrical card connector is designed with an ejector mechanism for ejecting the card out of the notebook computer. Taiwan Patent Application No. 83215629 discloses a one-step ejector mechanism which ejects a card from a notebook computer by being pushed forward from an original position in one step and is pushed back to the original position when the card is inserted into the notebook computer. However, the ejector mechanism has a long tail extending outside the notebook computer in the original position, so the card willinadvertently be released by mishandling or the tail will be broken by improper external force. A twostep ejector mechanism disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 83111731 avoids the problem mentioned above The ejector mechanism ejects a card out of a notebook in two steps, i.e., a releasing step and a restoring step. The ejector mechanism is mostly received in the notebook computer after the releasing step, so it will not be broken by improper external fore in this position. In addition, the ejector mechanism isconvenient for manipulating, so it is widely used in the notebook computers. However, when the twostep ejector mechanism is subjected to an improper external force after the restoring step, it will inadvertently eject the card out of the notebook computer thereby preventing the notebook computer from working properly.
Therefore, an improved ejector mechanism for an electrical card connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional ejector mechanism.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an ejector mechanism for an electrical card connector which can prevent a card from being ejected improperly.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an ejector mechanism for an electrical card connector comprises an ejector for releasing an electrical card from the electrical card connector and a push mechanism for pushing the ejector to move between an original position and a stopped position. The push mechanism comprises a plate, a push bar, a slider, a spring assembled between the push bar and the plate, and a case for retaining the plate and the push bar together. The plate defines a guiding groove on a surface thereof. The slider is movably mounted to the push bar. The slider comprises a guiding pin biased in a front portion to be engaged in the guiding groove of the plate. The push bar is operable to be slidable with respect to the plate and comprises a push c with a recess in the middle thereof for receiving the slider and a locker movably assembled on an end of the pusher. The locker is capable of being operated when in a free position and is prevented from being operated when in a locked position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.